


Crash & Bang

by xodoyoung



Category: Mermaid - Fandom, edna - Fandom, posiden, vic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mermaids, Please read, boardwalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xodoyoung/pseuds/xodoyoung
Summary: Meet Anna, your typical teenage. She's charming, fierce, honest and ready for some summer love.Meet Ed, a popular party boy. He's a charismatic free-spirit who's not prepared for the events about to take place on his summer vacation.What will happen when Anna and Ed crash and bang?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the ending is just quality. Whattaman Ed, whattaman.

"Hey, did you catch that Pidgey?" The tall brunette boy stated. 

"Hell no. Who needs another fucking Pidgey?" Replied the shorter and sassier girl. Anna and Ed were walking along the sunny beach of Sea Isle with their phones in front of their faces. They were playing Pokèmon Go! like every other person standing at the lured pokestop. 

"Aren't you tired of catching pokemon? Maybe you want to go grab something to eat?" Ed said out of nowhere. 

"Sure. It's not like this pokelure is going to last much longer anyway." 

They turned to go to the boardwalk, talking about random things, like Destiel and cooking, when Ed stopped in front of a seafood shop. 

"Really? Seafood again?" Anna said with an annoyed tone. 

"Come on, I love seafood." Ed replied with an irresistible pouty face. 

"And I love you, you asshole." Anna said while stepping up to the counter to place her order. Ed didn't seem to understand the joke and blushed furiously. 

After the couple finished their dinner, they rode their skateboards down the boardwalk when all of a sudden, Ed came to a halt. He stopped so fast, Anna almost crashed into him. 

"Ed! Why did you stop?!" Anna screeched. 

"Look Anna, the sunset, its so beautiful!" Ed replied, awestruck. 

"Why would you look at that fucking ball of gas when you can look at me, right here. Aren't I beautiful?" Anna said as she stared at Ed longingly. 

Ed chuckled before replying, "Anna, of course you're beautiful, don't let anyone tell you differently." 

Anna's face broke out in blushes while she muttered an "Awwwwwwww". 

"Come on, enough with this cheesy stuff, let's take a selfie to remember this moment." Ed stated, pulling out his phone and opening snapchat. He surprised Anna when he reached out, put his arm around her, and pulled her close. 

"What are y-" Anna started, but she was cut off when the smell of cinnamon hit her nose. She was so lost in his smell, and his warm, strong arms, that she didn't even notice he snapped the picture and sent it to his story. He let her go, but she already missed being in his hold. 

"Let's keep going, I want to get home before dark." He said as he started rolling away on his skateboard. Anna couldn't help but notice that booty. 

"Come on! Last one to the house is a rotten Exeggcute!" He said as he raced towards the beach house they were sharing with some friends. Anna was quick to follow after that, and they rode their skateboards towards the fading sun. 

|-/ 

It was late at night, about 12:30, when Anna decided she would not be falling asleep any time soon. She had tried to go to sleep as soon as her and Ed had gotten back, but she just couldn't seem to get that boy out of her head, Ed, that is. For so long her and Ed had just been good friend, nothing more and nothing less, but today seemed to change that. Ed seemed to be flirtatious and this was not something Anna was used or opposed to. In fact, it was something she had wanted for a long time. With that thought in mind, Anna decided to clear her head with a late night trip to the beach with some Destiel. 

When she reached the beach, she looked off into the distant night sky over the sea. Something caught her eye, a figure sitting on a rock just off the shore. Was it Ed? Anna began to run towards the rock, the ocean water splashing up on her. 

"Hey Ed!" Anna says, and just as he turns toward her with a surprised expression, some seaweed tangles onto foot and she falls. Her hands splay out, touching something scaly in the water. 

"What the fuck is that?" She screeched. Ed looked at her with a surprised and scared expression. 

"That's...uhm..." He started just as a majestic, super hot guy came swimming through the water. He was a...mermaid? His tail was red, and oh so sexy. 

"What the..." Anna whispered under her breath. The hot merman swam up to Ed and gave him a deep kiss. That's when Anna notices the hot merman is not the only one with scales. The moonlight shines just so she can see a shimmer of pink coming from where Ed's legs should be. 

The kiss ends, and Anna stands there with a shocked expression. 

"Ed, what is this?" 

"This is Poseidon Vic, my merman boyfriend. I'm a gay mermaid princess." Anna ran back to the beach house in tears while Ed and Poseidon Vic made out in the background. 

The End. [True Story]


End file.
